RunningSecretsCigrettesSex
by batgirl15
Summary: Justin Taylor and his friends have a ton of secrets. But one has come back to haunt them. Now they have to go on the run. But they have to take Brian and the gang along. Will Brian and his friends go willing or will they bail on Justin. Rated M for future chapters.


You see four parents had plans for their children. The four kids were going to grow up, get married, have a job, and have kids. Not with each other obviously. But all those plans changed when the kids reached thirteen. Something happened that scared the four teens. An incident that they refused to talk about. Now four years later, Justin Taylor, Lucy Blake, Lily Marin, Logan Winchester were beautiful, wild and living their lifes with a fifth member of their group. Another girl named Vicrtoria Argent. Who is also Logan's crush. Which brings us to the present. Logan was sitting in the cafeteria, waiting for the group members.

"Hey Logie," Victoria said with a smile.

"Hey Tori," Logan said.

Tori noticed Logan was reading the newspaper. and It was on the recent deaths.

"Tragic isn't it," Tori said.

"Huh," Logan said.

"The murders i just can't imagine what the victims familes are going though," Tori said.

"I sure can," Logan said under his breathe.

"What are you two cuties talking about?" Lucy said walking up.

With guys staring at her ass behind her, as she did.

"Oh we are talking about the recent deaths and how tragic they are," Tori said.

"Yeah they pretty are tragic," Lucy said.

She gave Logan a look. Logan knew that look. It was her i am planning something look. Logan groaned silently. What trouble were they going to get in to now.

"What's up," Justin said as he and Lily walked up.

"Not much but Lucy is going to get us in trouble again," Logan said.

Justin watched with awed as Lily kissed Lucy hello and didn't get disgusting comments for it.

"Oh our little Logie always so realistic," Justin said.

" Always following the rules," Lily said.

Always such a goody two shoes," Lucy said.

Tori knew what the three were doing. They were taunting Logan into doing anything they wanted.

"So hot," Tori said.

Causing Logan to blush and the other three to giggle.

"Anyway i haven't planned anything yet but i will so meet me at liberty diner tonight so i can tell you what i have planned," Lucy said.

"If you have anything planned by then," Tori said giggling.

"Alright if i have anything planned by tonight," Lucy said with a pout.

Causing the others to laugh. Lucy gave in and starting laughing with them. The five teens didn't see the person watching them from the window. He smiled. So Tori doesn't know the truth.

At the liberty diner. Brian and the others sat in the booth.

"Scooch," Debbie said.

Ted and Micheal both scooted over for Debbie to sit down. The bell above the liberty diner door rang singaling that there was a new customer. Brian looked at the door and groaned. But Justin didn't seem to notice that Brian was in the diner. He was too busy laughing at Logan and his big crush on Tori.

"Shut up its not funny," Logan whined.

"Yes it is," Justin and the other two said with smiles.

Lucy noticed Brian staring. She smiled and leaned over to whisper in Justin's ear. Justin looked up and saw Brian. He blushed and looked back down.

"Shut up," He mumbled to his snickering friends.

"So wait is that Brian," Lily said.

"Yes that's Brian," Justin said blushing even harder.

"Well i'll be damned," Logan said.

"Shut up i get it he's sexy," Justin said.

"SUNSHINE!" Debbie yelled.

She engulfed Justin into a hug as soon as he reached them.

"How you been?" Debbie asked.

"I'm sure he would be better if he could breath Deb," Brian said.

"Right sorry," Debbie said before relasing Justin.

"Hi Brian," Justin said before blushing at his friend's snickering.

"Hi i'm Lucy ," Lucy said with a smile at Brian.

"I'm Lily," Lily said smiling at Brian.

"I'm Logan," Logan said also smiling at Brian.

"Nice to meet you Brian we have a heard a lot about you," Lucy said.

"When she says a lot, she means a lot," Logan said as he and the girls looked at Justin and smiled at his blush.

"Hey guys and girls," Tori said walking up.

She placed a kiss on Justin and Logan's cheek. And hugged Lucy and Lily.

* * *

**Lucy:** **The beautiful brunette. Justin's best friend. Lucy is the lesbian of the gang. Her girlfriend is Lily. Lucy is used to getting what she wants. **

**Lily: The beautiful blonde. Lucy's girlfriend and Justin's second best friend. Lily always follows behind Lucy and Justin. **

**Logan: The smart one of the gang. Logan is stright. Although can be persuaded **  
**into doing bad things by Justin. **

**Victoria: Tori is the gang's best friend. She doesn't know of their past. But will do anything to help them. **


End file.
